The Souma Cookbook
by Lady Lyrina of Lubrivale
Summary: Tohru's English cousin comes to the Soumas' for a visit. Nothing special? Well, here's the catch; the cousin and the Soumas does not know each other's secret. Can they keep their secret a secret especially when Uo, Hana and Megumi comes for a visit?


**

* * *

**

**The Souma Cookbook**

by Lady Lyrina of Lubrivale

* * *

**Full Summary: **Tohru's English cousin comes to the Soumas' for a visit. Nothing special? Well, here's the catch; the cousin and the Soumas does not know each other's secret. Can they keep their secret a secret especially when Uo, Hana and Megumi comes for a visit? Hmmmm ... tricky ... 

**Pairings: **Yukiru, Haruo, Kyogura

**Status: **WIP

**Chapter: **1 of (undecided)

**Additional Information: **This is a HP crossover

**Note:** I apologise for any OOCness

Recipe For Double Trouble

_**Equipment:**_

_1 Question-beater_

_1 Typewrite-spoon_

_1 Tele-spoon_

_1 Big Bowl_

_1 Big Pot_

_**Ingredients:**_

_4 Unsuspecting Guests_

_3 Soumas_

_1 Honda_

_Caution: You will feel headaches coming on; a standby doctor is recommended_

_**Method:**_

**_Step 1: Beat the 3 Soumas and 1 Honda in the big bowl and stir well with the question-beater_**

Honda Tohru shifted uncomfortably in her seat, as if she wanted to say something but what she wanted to say was stuck in her throat. Souma Shigure looked up from his newspaper and Souma Kyo gave a frustrated groan. "Just say what you want to say won't you?!", he yelled finally. Tohru flinched and Kyo could've kicked himself there and then.

"I meant, just say what you want to say," he sighed.

"H-hai. Shigure-san, can I invite my cousin and Uo and Hana over for the week?", Tohru said nervously.

When Shigure remained silent, Tohru quickly apologised, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked! I mean, Shigure-san, Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun so generously let me stay yet I ask if I could invite friends over -", Shigure stopped Tohru in her rambling.

"Tohru, it's not that I don't want your friends and cousin over, but do you remember that last time?"

"My cousin is a guy and I'll be careful," Tohru looked about to cry so Shigure gave in.

"If you will be careful, then I don't see a problem." Tohru brightened up.

"Wait, wait. You don't mean _that_ cousin do you?" Kyo asked.

Tohru shook her head. "This is my english cousin. Thank you Shigure-san!" Tohru jumped up and headed for the phone.

After she had left, Kyo asked Shigure, "are you sure it's a good idea?"

Shigure replied seriously, "her cousin's a guy and she did say she'll be careful, so I don't think there should be much problem."

"You _do_ remember what happened the last time she said that don't you?" Kyo looked sceptical.

"Of course I do, but we'll get to the bridge when we get to it." Kyo anime-sweatdropped.

"Whatever you say," and he went up to the roof. At that moment, Souma Yuki came in.

"What happened? Honda-kun looked so happy."

"Oh, her best friends and cousin is coming for a visit for a week." Shigure replied casually.

Yuki let this new information sink in, "you do know the risks right? And this cousin, it isn't the one we saw right?"

"Yes, I know the risks, and no, this is her English cousin."

**_Step 2: Take 3 unsuspecting guests and mix it in the big bowl with a tele-spoon_**

Arisa Uotani was making dinner when the phone rang. She considered leaving it ring until it stopped but dismissed it when she thought it might be Tohru. Indeed, Tohru was on the other end.

"Tohru?"

"Uo, ummm, are you free this whole week?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come visit for the week. Starting from the day after the day after tomorrow (3 days later)"

"That's a brilliant idea! I want to see if they are still treating you well."

"Ummm, ok, I'll call Hana now."

"Ok, bye."

"My cousin will be visiting too. I'm sure you 2 would get along." With that, the phone line went dead. Uo stared at the phone. Cousin eh? That cousin? Interesting. A burnt smell brought her back to reality.

"AHHHHH! MY EGG!"

_At Hana's house ..._

The Saki siblings were peacefully eating when the phone started ringing. As Megumi was closer to the door, he answered the phone that was in the living room. After a while, he went back to the dining room.

"It's Tohru-neechan." And he continued eating.

"Tohru?" Hanajima said when she got to the phone. Tohru's cheerful voice replied her.

"Hana, do you want to come to visit for the week? Uo and my cousin are coming."

"Cousin?"

"Hai, my English cousin."

"English cousin. Sound interesting. Ok, I'll come. Can I bring Megumi too?"

"Sure! I've got to go write to my cousin now. Bye!"

"Bye."

When she arrived back at the living room, she said, "the day after the day after tomorrow we'll be visiting Tohru for a week."

"A week? Sounds fun."

**_Step 3: Add the last unsuspecting guest into the mix and stir gently with a typewrite-spoon_**

Harry Potter was planning for the next school year's lessons with Hedwig, his owl, hooted, alerting him of the postman (he lives in a muggle street. Why? So that this part makes sense). He grabbed the bundle of letters, most of which contains bills and whatnot.

A familiar handwriting caught his eye. He grinned. It was from his cousin, Tohru. She was a Japanese but he knew Japanese so they got along pretty well, considering they only started contacting each other from 4 years ago (Harry's 24 in this fic).

Ripping the envelope open, he read.

_Harry-kun,_

_It has been so long! How have you been? The Soumas are taking good care of me and I am really happy here. Are you still a teacher? I still find it hard to believe that I've got such a noble person as my cousin. I wrote this letter to invite you for a visit here in 3 days for a week. Would it be too short a notice? I hope you will reply soon. The Soumas wants to meet you and Uo, Hana and Megumi are coming too. _

_Wish to meet you soon,_

_Tohru_

Harry smiled. He had told her that he was a teacher. It was not a complete lie as he really was the DADA professor at Hogwarts. He started to reply her. It will be interesting to see who his sweet, innocent cousin were staying with.

**_Step 4: Pour the mixture into the big pot and let it cook for 5-10 minutes using medium fire and serve_**

_To Be Continued ..._

**Ending Notes: **Please review. Comments and constructive critism will be much appreciated. Flames will be laughed at and ignored (why waste your time and mine?).


End file.
